


Play That Song

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Lukanette, Meet-Cute, What are Tags?, always a day late, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Marinette has always loved sleeping, it gave her the chance to hear the music of her soulmate. For once, her bad luck helps her and while it's not Adrien, she can't find it in herself to complain.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Play That Song

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sprint challenge! Standard rules, you have 45 minutes total to write, usually broken into three 15 minute sprints. 24 hours to edit and clean it up and post. Challenge is held in Discord and there is Tumblr for re-blog purposes in addition to the AO3 collection on here.

Like most, whenever Marinette dreamed, there was always a soundtrack provided by her soulmate to the dream. It was normal for the designer to be humming along as she worked on any given project, most had become used to it and no one really commented on it. Her model for the day usually found it cute and soothing when the designer entered her zone and made the work seem so easy. 

Juleka had been working with Marinette in a stroke of luck, Audrey took both under her wing for the summer after the duo won the fashion contest. It was something else to see the Chinese girl in her zone. The designer had a rhythm all her own and the accompanying sounds of her sewing machine or rustling of fabric, the snick snick snick of the fabric scissors, was comforting. What was not expected was her friend to be humming the newest song Kitty Section was working on and they hadn’t told anyone about it yet. 

“Hey who spilled the beans?” 

“Huh?” Blue eyes blinked before focusing on the inquiry, “Oh, Adrien and I have been working on a secret project and since he’s playing keyboard in some songs, he has to be at practice, you know and it’s catchy. I dreamed of the song before he mentioned it but I don’t know for sure if Adrien really is my One.” 

“Well, it’s definitely a point in his direction… I wish you would let yourself be happy.” 

“Juleka, I am happy. Maybe not floating above the clouds and seeing some lovely Rose kind,” Marinette smiled at the delicate cough and blush she managed to drag out. “But I am happy. I have my friends, family and my dream, always moving forward and being better than yesterday.” 

“You sound like Luka.” Juleka muttered, sending a quick text and missing the confused frown on the cherubic face. 

“Luka? Who’s that?” She moved back to sewing on the machine, carefully guided lines bringing the pieces of fabric together to create a sleeve. 

“My idiot brother, he’s the guitarist in the band.” 

“Oh, I never knew you had a brother… Hm.” 

“What’s got you distracted now?” The teasing remark startled her for a moment and caused years of muscle memory after years of sewing with a machine to kick in and instead of pressing harder on the pedal, calmly remove it. 

“Nothing just, if he’s in the band then he would know the songs, too right?” Marinette looked at the floor shyly, in a reverse role for the two girls with amber eyes watching curiously. 

“He does write most of it too so yeah I would think so… Why?” 

“Ah well I mean, it’s not like it could be that easy but what if you know… What if he’s my One? What am I saying, that would be super weird and awkward because he’s your brother and I'm your friend and there’s no way? It has to be someone else.” Delicate hands gave up their pin work to slap over her runaway mouth that was spewing out every little thought. 

“Anything’s possible, sister dude.” 

“You’re terrible and I’m wasting time, now sit there and look pretty. You’re a model so it shouldn’t be hard.” 

“Har har.” Her phone pinged and the hum of the sewing machine started up again. 

I want no part of your chaos; Ma still thinks I’m uncorrupted 

Even if it means you might get to meet your soulmate? 

I told you, if it’s meant to happen it will happen naturally. 

She’s looking, I can’t stop that. "Naturally” might be sooner than you think. 

Then let it Jules. 

Work on your heart song. 

I’ll do that tonight then, you coming home or out with Rose? 

Actually, going to the bakery, a certain baker girl owes me. 

“Okay back on track and calling it quits for today. Are you ready to try Papa’s newest creation?” Both girls went downstairs, musing as to what the new flavor would be this time. The time seemed to move faster and after no time at all, Marinette was walking Juleka back to her boat house. 

"So, is your brother younger or older? How come I never knew about this; you never complain about him!" 

Juleka snorted but didn't actually say anything in response. The designer continued to ramble, finally letting go of the stress from the multiple critiques and criticisms that they had been through for the week. Even if the goth girl wasn't the best conversationalist, she could listen and be there for her friend. She also knew on the rare occasion that the shy girl needed an ear, the classes' Everyday Ladybug was there for her and would do whatever was necessary to give her a safe space. 

The houseboat had a relaxed vibe, random fairy lights the captain had found strung about and giving a soft glow to add to the appeal. 

Marinette couldn’t help but be drawn to the soft guitar that was playing the song from her dreams. She completely missed the knowing smiles from Juleka and the Captain, subtly leaving her to follow the sound of her heart. The designer had never really been over to Juleka’s house so the music was her guide through the chaos strewn about the floor and piled along the walls. Miraculously, the normally clumsy girl was able to make it the room where the sound was floating out from and took a moment to pause to gather courage. With a steady breath in, she pushed the door open and lost it as her eyes connected with ocean blue eyes. 

"I uh sorry I just your music, I uh recognized it- I mean I think I do but it's different." Marientte could feel the blush in her face but was unable to break her eyes away. "Not like a bad different or anything just unexpected? I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore. I'm sorry I'll just go-" turning to leave she tripped and knocked over a guitar and other miscellaneous stuff, bracing herself didn't quite save the guitar though. 

"Hey, are you okay?" The taller teen rose from his seated position and helped Marinette to stand, moving things around their feet so they could stand comfortably. "Don't worry about Simon, he was a fixer upper from a friend." 

"Simon?" 

"The guitar, I'm sorry I tend to make more sense with music than words." 

"That's okay, I'm the same way but with fabric! I think you're doing just fine though." 

"Thank you, miss...?" 

"Ma-ma-Marinette! Juleka is modeling for me." The need to facepalm herself was growing, time did nothing to help her grow out of her awkward phase it seemed. 

"Nice to meet you Ma-ma-Marinette." He chuckled and her face grew hot again. "My name's Luka and I'm curious how you know a song that comes from my heart." 

"Wait uh wait I was joking! Seriously oh my God Juleka I'm so sorry please don't hate me!" Marinette called out to the other girl whom was making her way to the room, a slightly hysterical note in her voice. 

"Nettie, if I had a problem with you meeting your soulmate, I wouldn't have brought you home." 

"Wait, you're the song of my heart?" 

"I uh well, I guess? Because I uh dream about that song and any others you play and uh yeah." The shorter girl groaned and hid her face in her hands. "You are probably rethinking meeting me now…" 

"Hey why on earth would you think that?" Warm but calloused hands gently grasped hers and slowly moved them from her face. Luka was trying to contain a smile but his soulmate was being adorable. She was his soulmate. "My soul chose yours; a soul doesn't forget that. I think I can believe in that."

**Author's Note:**

> The title really has nothing to do with the any song, more like my toddler loves Elmo and there's is a song "What's the Name of That Song?" so something good came out of the insanity I've spent the last week in. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


End file.
